Bahgtru the Orc Warrior
| upkeep_cost = | req = None | moves = | melee = | ranged = | defense = | resist = | hits = | item_slot_1 = | item_slot_2 = | item_slot_3 = | abilities = Thrown 3 Mountaineer | random_abilities = 1 (Fighter) }} Bahgtru the Orc Warrior is one of the 35 Hero units featured in Master of Magic. Bahgtru is a non-Champion Hero. He may randomly appear for hire, in which case his Hiring Cost is by default. Alternatively, Bahgtru can be summoned using the Summon Hero spell (or through partial failure of the Summon Champion spell), and can occasionally be found as a Prisoner reward after a successful Encounter. Bahgtru is a respectable early-game , possessing an additional for extra damage, and extra to help him survive combat. Unfortunately his ratings are somewhat lacking. An extra Random Ability from the "Fighter" category can significantly boost his combat capabilities. Bahgtru may be equipped with the basic fare of Magical Items. He will not be able to cast spells, and thus can focus on gaining defense bonuses (to offset his initial deficiency in this field), speed bonuses (to utilize his Thrown Attack better) or an even greater increase to his brute attack strength. Furthermore, Bahgtru feels at home in mountainous terrain, and can cross Mountain, Hill and Volcano tiles at a cost of only 1 Movement Point. Bahgtru's Upkeep Cost is per turn, unless he has randomly acquired the Noble trait. General Description Bahgtru the Orc Warrior, as his name suggests, is a member of the Orc race. He is ugly (by our standards), with a sloping forehead, a massive underbite featuring large jagged fangs, glowing red eyes, and a pair of grey eyebrows. He is seen wearing a purple tunic with red pants and riding a brown horse. Bahgtru the Orc Warrior is a fierce fighter, focusing primarily on a powerful attack preceded by the throw of a heavy axe. He is ferocious and unrelenting. As an Orc with many years of travel behind him, Bahgtru feels at home in the Mountains, and can navigate through them quite easily. Initial Properties All data below assumes Bahgtru is at his lowest Experience Level, and without any Magical Items or Random Abilities - After all, any Hero can become devastatingly powerful after gaining several levels and powerful items. Please refer to the tables and chapters below for more information. Attack Properties Bahgtru the Orc Warrior's primary attack is a of respectable strength. When initiating a voluntary attack against an enemy, he also executes a Thrown Attack of lesser strength. This emphasizes proper maneuvering and a very aggressive approach. Bahgtru's Melee Attack has a default strength of . With a basic To Hit chance of , he can be expected to deliver about per attack. This is not bad for a low-level Hero, but means he will need to make many attacks to destroy any enemy unit - putting himself at risk in the process. Fortunately, whenever Bahgtru attacks his enemies voluntarily (i.e. not Counter Attacking), he first executes a Thrown Attack. This attack has a strength of , and can be expected to deliver . This is not likely to actually damage any but the weakest opponents, but will improve with Experience to eventually become a more serious threat. Note that Thrown Attacks are executed prior to any enemy retaliation. Therefore, any killed by this attack do not get any chance to retaliate. This gives Bahgtru an advantage over enemy , particularly low-tier Normal Units who are more likely to be damaged by it. Finally, Bahgtru's Thrown Attack allows him to freely attack enemy Flying units, despite the fact that he himself is not a Flying unit. Defensive Properties By default, Bahgtru the Orc Warrior has a relatively-low Defense score compared to other Melee-oriented Heroes, at only . This enables him to block, on average, about from any damage source. Expect Bahgtru to take damage often, at least until he can gain plenty of Experience and/or acquire strong armor. On the other hand, Bahgtru possesses by default. This is above-average for a budding Hero, and offsets to some degree Bahgtru's deficiencies in . As with most Heroes, Bahgtru possesses a default Resistance score of . This makes him somewhat vulnerable to Curses and other combat maledictions. It will take at least before he can become immune to some of these effects, assuming no Magical Items or Random Abilities augment it. Other Properties Bahgtru the Orc Warrior has a basic Hero's Movement Allowance of . This is good for speeding up his movement on the overland map. During battle, Bahgtru's speed is essential for proper use of his Thrown Attack. He must maneuver properly in order to execute the attack on his own terms, and withdraw to prevent the enemy from attacking him. Furthermore, Bahgtru possesses the Mountaineer ability. This allows him to enter any Hill, Mountain or Volcano tile at a cost of only 1 Movement Point. Any units stacked with Bahgtru enjoy the same benefit, so that the entire stack can move rapidly through Mountaineous terrain. On the other hand, Bahgtru and his entire stack must pay 3 Movement Points to enter any Grassland tile. Experience The following table illustrates how Bahgtru's various skills and attributes increase as he gains Experience. Attributes not appearing on this list do not improve with Experience. Also note that Bahgtru always receives an extra Random Ability which may also increase with Experience, and may adjust any of the attributes listed below! Average Damage Output The following table shows Bahgtru's average output with each of his attacks, based on his current Experience Level. You can use the checkboxes to see the effect of some of the Random Abilities that Bahgtru may occasionally possess. Note that this table completely ignores bonuses from Magical Items, if any. Improvement Overview As with any other Hero, Bahgtru can eventually become very powerful as he gains Experience. Nonetheless, he is quite weak at the lower levels. Note that Bahgtru's Thrown Attack improves at the same rate as his Melee Attack, eventually making him extremely deadly when both are used in unison. If Bahgtru obtains good Melee-oriented Random Abilities, he will likely gain a very powerful Melee Attack early on. Still, unless one of the picked abilities also increases his durability in some way, he will still be in danger of dying if attempting to confront strong enemy units in Melee combat. Ability Overview Mountaineer * This unit may move through any Hills, Mountain or Volcano tile at a rate of 1 Movement Point per tile. * When this unit is stacked with other units, the entire stack may move through these tiles at a rate of 1 Movement Point per tile. * On the other hand, traveling into Grassland tiles costs this unit and its stack exactly 3 Movement Points. Thrown 3 * Whenever this unit makes a Melee Attack against an enemy target, it also delivers a Thrown Attack with a strength of per . * All damage from a Thrown Attack is processed and delivered before the enemy gets the chance to retaliate. Any in the target unit that are killed by the attack do not get to deliver any Melee Damage in return. * This Thrown Attack does not occur when the unit is Counter Attacking against an enemy assailant. Random Abilities When a new game is started, the program randomly chooses 1 additional ability for Bahgtru. This is called a Random Ability. The selection is done completely at random (while observing a limit on the strength of certain abilities) from the list below: Since he only gets one pick, Bahgtru will never be able to upgrade any of these to its "Super" version. Whichever Random Ability is picked, it is permanent. Bahgtru will never re-randomize his ability during the course of a single game. He may, however, pick a different ability in the next game. Bahgtru will benefit greatly from Blademaster, as it increases the bonuses for both his Melee Attack and Thrown Attack, allowing him to inflict much more damage when both are used together. Constitution is another good choice, capitalizing further on his already-increased . Agility will make up for his deficient score. Other abilities will likely make him a more support-oriented Hero. Equipment Bahgtru the Orc Warrior has the following item slots: This set-up contributes primarily to Melee combat. This is excellent for Bahgtru, who is essentially a Melee-oriented unit. Recommended Items Bahgtru needs to concentrate on increasing his Melee-combat properties. As a non-Caster, Bahgtru has no use for items that increase spell-casting skills. Weapon :Since Bahgtru has both a and a , he will benefit most from an Axe rather than a Mace or Sword as his main weapon. Any bonuses on the Axe will go to both types of attacks. Note that the item's To Hit bonus won't apply to his Thrown Attack though. Nevertheless, bonuses are often worthwile, until such time that Bahgtru's level is so high that his total To Hit bonus is already without the weapon (including the bonus from Experience). This can happen if Bahgtru picks the Blademaster skill. In this case, Attack Strength bonuses can boost his damage output to immense levels. Armor :Bahgtru's rating is lower than normal, prompting some players to equip him with very heavy armor. Shields are often less desirable, though they may protect this Hero from powerful enemy Ranged Attackers. :Overall, any bonus on the armor will be great for Bahgtru, but do remember that without a proper score, he will suffer plenty of damage during any Melee attack. Try to boost this property up with the armor piece if he doesn't get sufficient bonuses from other sources - or at least try to increase Bahgtru's to compensate. Jewelry :As with the Axe described above, offensive bonuses on Jewelry will apply to both of Bahgtru's attacks. If you wish to make a heavy-hitting Hero, put such bonuses on this item. :Alternatively, it may be a good idea to put bonus on the Jewelry piece. This will keep Bahgtru alive longer during heavy combat. All bonuses except those pertaining specifically to spell-casting (such as penalties) should be fine. Acquisition Bahgtru the Orc Warrior can be acquired in one of four different methods: * By hiring him as he comes to visit your Fortress town, * By casting the Summon Hero or Summon Champion spells, * By rescuing him from an Encounter zone, * By Resurrecting him after he has been killed in battle. Hiring Bahgtru Every once in a while, a Hero will arrive at your Fortress town to ask for employment. The frequency of this event depends on your current score, the number of Heroes already under your employ, and whether or not you have particular Retorts that affect this chance. In order for Bahgtru to appear for hire in this way, you must meet several requirements: # You must have sufficient in your treasury to hire Bahgtru (more on this below). # Bahgtru must not have already been killed in battle. Note that '''Bahgtru' does not care about your wizard's score - he is not picky about whom he serves.'' Since the game randomly chooses which Hero appears during this event, there's no guarantee that Bahgtru will ever appear. The chance, however, increases if the number of other valid Heroes dwindles (such as when most other Heroes have died in battle). The default Hiring Cost for Bahgtru is . This is reduced to if your wizard has the Charismatic Retort. If you do not have this much at the start of a turn (after paying all Upkeep Costs), Bahgtru will not appear for hire. In fact, if he is picked as the Hero who approaches you, and you lack the money to hire him, you are effectively forfeiting your chance to hire any Hero this turn. After agreeing to hire Bahgtru (you can always refuse), you may give him any name you choose - he will be known as " the Orc Warrior". His overland unit will appear at your Fortress town or, if that town's garrison is full, next to your Fortress town. Summoning Bahgtru As a non-Champion hero, Bahgtru the Orc Warrior can be summoned using either the Summon Hero or Summon Champion spells. However, Summon Champion only has a chance to bring Bahgtru to you if all Champions are unavailable at the time. Once the spell is completed, the game chooses a random Hero to bring to your Fortress from a list of all available and valid Heroes. Therefore, there is no guarantee that Bahgtru will appear when these spells are cast, unless all other Heroes are unavailable. Again, you get a chance to agree or refuse to hire Bahgtru. If you agree, he will appear in your Fortress town and/or next to it. If Bahgtru is hired through the use of Summon Hero or Summon Champion, there is no need to pay any Hiring Cost. However, you may still need to pay an Upkeep Cost (see below). Rescuing Bahgtru On defeating an Encounter of at least moderate difficulty, there is a small chance that your reward will include a Prisoner previously held captive in this Encounter zone. The game can randomly pick any non-Champion Hero to be rescued in this way - except Heroes that have already died while in your service. Your and are disregarded, and there is no need to pay any Hiring Costs. Note that if the army that beats that particular Encounter already contains 9 units, you will never be rewarded with a Prisoner. Resurrecting Bahgtru For most wizards, losing Bahgtru in battle removes him from the game permanently. He will never appear again. For -wielding wizards, however, who have access to the Resurrection spell, it is possible to bring Bahgtru back to life after he has died. In this case, Bahgtru returns to your Fortress town, with no Magical Items, but keeping all Experience he had prior to his death. You may repeatedly resurrect Bahgtru each time he dies. Upkeep Costs Once Bahgtru is in your employ, you must pay him an Upkeep Cost of at the start of each and every turn. Failure to pay this price due to lack of results in Bahgtru leaving your employ. This is not permanent however: Bahgtru may still be acquired in any of the above methods with no penalty. Note that if Bahgtru picks the Noble Random Ability, he will demand no Upkeep Costs - and instead contribute to your treasury every turn! Alternate Names Other wizards can also have a Orc Warrior, but they are different characters (what happens to one has no effect on the others), and go by different names, as follows: Category:Units Category:Heroes Category:Non-Champions